In the prior art, there is known a fuel cell system, in which a gas amount discharged from the anode system is computed based on a pressure change inside the anode system in the downstream from the hydrogen supply valve while a supply of hydrogen to the fuel cell stops by closing the hydrogen supply valve (US 2012/0,156,575 A).